making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Lee Sells
Biography Season 4 (4.3) * 19 years old from Texas. [She is at the ice rink for her biography] She’s been skating for 14 years. In the 2009 U.S. figure skating championships, she got fifth place. The training for figure skating is pretty rigorous. Takes a lot of hours training, dedication, and sacrifice. She wants to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, because they are the best. She loves to dance. She loves to perform. Because she was skating so often, she didn’t really have a lot of time to practice dance. She’s going to put just as much dedication, sacrifice, and time training into being a DCC as she did with skating. Confessionals Total: 19 (T4th most of Season 4) Season 4 (4.1) * It’s gnawing at you. Like, while you wait for the result. Because you can’t do anything about it. (4.2) * Kitty tells it like it is. She’s blunt, she’s honest, she’s at times harsh, but honestly it’s worth it, because it helps so much. * It’s very intimidating going against the veterans, because they know what they’re doing, they’ve been here before, they’ve been on the team. * On one of the kicks, I fell right on the behind. It didn’t hurt too bad. Just hurt my ego a little bit. (4.3) * Biography (4.4) * I want to be on the power squad because it’s just a big deal. It’s a really big deal. * I’ve still got sit-ups and run to go, so hopefully I’ll make it alive. * run I was not prepared for this, but I pushed as hard as I could. * I was this [pinching fingers]… I was one point away from making the power squad, so I’m so mad at myself right now. * office Tonight, I was just called into the office. At any moment we could be cut, so I’m just hoping that they’ll give me a chance to fix whatever they have to tell me in there. * office I’m definitely just going to work out and work on cardio and just try to get fit and slim up. (4.5) * out I was warned by Kelli and Judy about being a little too chunky and just needing to lean up to be looking good in the uniform. * out Jay had me do a killer cardio workout. It’s different than running around the track, and it kicks your butt a little bit. (4.6) * shoot I’m most nervous about, just, you know, not performing, not looking good in front of the camera and having Kelli and Judy see that. * shoot I thought I would be loose and just able to pose, but you do kind of stiffen up and you just like, start posing like this [makes a weird motion] and you’re like, “Oh, no.” (4.8) * I’m not so worried about my dancing. I’m more worried about the weight issue. I’ve been working very hard. I’m not sure if they’ll notice the differences, but I hope they will. Tonight is most likely a cut night, so you always got to be on your toes. * The boots felt great to put them on. You know, you feel like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * office My life can definitely go either way. I mean, I could either be still in the running to be on the team, or I could be gone tonight, so we’ll see. * cut, flashbacks I’ve never been this disappointed or upset. I mean, I’ve definitely gone through disappointing things, but this is definitely something big to lose. It was just within my grasp, and it’s gone. So, it is sad. Commentary Season 4 (4.2) * Your right is just, like, smackin’. Your left sucks. – Kitty Carter (4.3) * You’re out of control. – J * If you’re not careful, you’re gonna look chunky. – K (4.4) * I think Grace looks big. – J/ Looks what? – K/ Big. – J (4.5) * Boss say Grace needs to lose weight; Grace needs to lose weight. Her look is great, out there in the population, but not for a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. – Jay Johnson * Alright girl, I know you are smoked. My hat’s off to you. As long as you’re on this squad, that’s what you’re going to expect. Now we’re talking about your physique and that’s all you. I need you out there in the mornings with me, 5:30. There’s no excuses. – Jay Johnson (4.6) * shoot You need to take your arms up. Because what we’re getting is this [makes a weird pose]. – K * shoot I’m not sold. – J/ You’re not sold. – K/ Not yet. – J (4.7) * Carter has [[Nicole Hamilton] pick one rookie she thinks should make the team] Grace. – Nicole/ I agree. Even though you might have that weird body. – Kitty (4.8) * Grace looks stumpy. – K * Grace can sell it, and she can be fun to watch, but also her weight kind of fluctuates, so that’s a concern of mine. Season 5 (5.2) * session Let’s started with Grace. You look kind of wicked and wild. Step up. – Kitty Carter Office Visits Season 4 (4.4) * of three Kelli says her concern with her is that she can look chunky. She’s 10-11 pounds heavier than most cheerleaders her size. It shows, and it’s only concerning if she can’t hit the cardio and get a little off her lower body. Grace says she’s already lost some weight just from the few weeks they’ve been doing this, so she thinks it’s just going to keep getting better. Kelli says all she needs to do is just bust it out in cardio. Grace says she will do that. (4.8) * of four Kelli says they were looking back through all of her notes, and every one of them from the judges at auditions say the same thing. “Cute showmanship. Fun to watch.” Every one of them say “soft” in the midsection. They’ve had seven-to-eight weeks and haven’t seen changes. Grace says she can do something. Kelli says she thinks she can, she just thinks she needs longer than what they have left for the game. Grace says it’s three weeks, and Kelli says they’re blocking for it tomorrow, and she would like for her to consider re-auditioning and coming back at her leanest. She’s sorry, but they’re out of time, and that’s not something she can rush. [Grace leaves] Kelli says if she’ll get serious, she can come back mean and lean and dominate next year. End of Journey Season 4 (4.8) * Cut from training camp on the same night as the final cut (9th of 10) Season 5 (5.2) * Not invited back to training camp at finals Other Season 4 (4.1) * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown practicing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown performing her solo at finals * Falls when performing the kick-line at finals * Shown being invited to training camp (4.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting – this leads into her biography (4.5) * Leads off the episode with a scene of her training with Jay Johnson * Makeover glamour shot Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Shown being invited to finals (5.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Finalists Category:Returnee